Screening arrangements are widely used in the mining industry, particularly the coal mining industry, for the screening or classifying of ores and slurries. Material to be screened is passed over a vibratory screen deck. Apertures of screen panels arranged on the screen deck pass material having dimensions smaller than the screening apertures of the screen panels while materials having dimensions larger than those of the apertures are retained on a top surface of, and traverse, the panels of the screen deck for further processing.
Due to the abrasive nature of the material being screened, the screen panels wear out, lose their screening efficiency and require replacement. Often, to ensure that the screen panels only pass materials smaller than the relevant aperture size, the screen panels are reinforced to inhibit distortion of the screen panels. It is costly to dispose of such a screen panel. To overcome this problem, the screen panels are provided in two parts with a screen panel removably attached to a support frame. With this arrangement, only the screen panel needs to be replaced when it is worn and the support frame can be reused.
There is a need to provide a more versatile support frame.